


My Beloved

by sandswinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandswinchester/pseuds/sandswinchester
Summary: Dr. Lillian Zane has been with the Avengers for two years. Her life has been safe, and ordinary but she is not who she says she is. Loki finally shows up to unravel everything.Her real name is Lyanna, and she is the princess betrothed to the God of Mischief. How did this betrothal come to be? Why did she run away from Loki? What would it be like if she returns with him?





	1. Chapter 1

_Present Day._

 

Dr. Lillian Zane and Dr. Helen Cho made a remarkable team. Dr. Cho, the senior of the two was renown in her field of medical sciences and tissue generation. Dr. Zane on the other hand was relatively new to the scene but was the former’s quick to learn apprentice. Together, their work benefited the Avengers in not just advancing their research but in healing their agents after a particularly tough mission or two.

 

“It’s just a graze,” the redhead being examined by Dr. Zane insisted. “A cute little bandaid and I’ll be good to go, Lil.”

 

“I think not,” Lillian said stitching up the gash across Natasha’s arm. “Bandaids don’t fix bullet holes.”

 

There was a brief lull in the conversation that was punctured by Captain Steve Roger’s laughter. “Did you just quote Taylor Swift?” he asked, his blue eyes overtaken by mirth.

 

“Of all the people to get a pop cultural reference, it is the man out of time,” Lillian remarked, grinning back.

 

She stepped back to observe her work on Natasha’s wound while Steve was being ribbed for knowing Taylor Swift songs. It was pretty decent needlework if she said so herself. Still, she wished her friends didn’t need so much medical attention so often. For the past two years that she’d been at the Avengers Tower, she’d gotten pretty attached to the team. They were an awkward bunch with quite diverse personalities that often tickled each other the wrong way, but they were family. It was easy enough to see. She was glad that she was part of something for once that was of her own choosing. This was the family she chose, and a colorful bunch they were indeed.

 

Helen looked over, examining Lillian’s work. “Good job, Dr. Zane. Soon enough, we won’t even have to touch any of you to heal you. With our research, you’d be healed and ready to go in just a matter of seconds.”

 

“Well, I hope it doesn’t happen _too_ soon,” Steve said smiling. “Or I’ll miss these nice little moments in MedCare.”

 

If his eyes lingered longer than necessary on Lillian, Natasha was the only one to notice. She couldn’t hide her smirk. Of all the people for Cap to finally fall for, he had to pick the most oblivious girl in the tower.

 

“Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, Dr. Zane, and Dr. Cho, please do not be alarmed,” Jarvis electronic but familiar voice interrupted, startling everyone in the room. “Mr. Stark requires your assistance downstairs. We have visitors.”

 

Natasha hopped off the chair she’d been sitting on. Steve reached for his shield, instantly alert. “Stay here,” he instructed the doctors, as he stepped out to investigate with Nat trailing right behind him.

* * *

 

Upon entering the room, Steve saw Thor standing in the middle, talking to Tony, who was clearly armed with the suit’s glove. He didn’t understand the need for “assistance” as Jarvis put it. Not until he saw who lurked behind Thor’s looming height.

 

“Loki, if you’re here to cause trouble, maybe we should remind you how it ended for you last time,” Natasha said, not bothering to hide her animosity.

 

The person at the recipient end of this animosity easily held up his hands in a sign of surrender. “I come in peace. Sort of.” Then with a quirk of his brow and a smug smirk on his lips, he asked, “How _is_ Agent Barton nowadays?”

 

Natasha’s only response was to visibly charge her batons, readying herself for battle. Seeing the blue electricity hum through, Loki’s smirk widened to a grin, clearly amused by her playing right into his hands.

 

“My friends,” Thor said, slightly raising his voice to be heard. “We are not here to fight.” Not a single weapon was lowered. In exasperation, he turned to his brother. “Your antics continue to cause me hardship, brother.”

 

“This is _not_ my fault,” Loki claimed easily.

 

“That you know of,” Thor pointed out testily, making the other roll his eyes.

 

Tony sighed, reaching the end of his patience. “I’m all for some cute brotherly banter but we are wasting time here. Don’t get me wrong, Thor, you’re always welcome here. But this menace in green,” he said, indicating Loki with an inclination of his head, “Not so much.”

 

“I thought he was going to face your Asgardian justice. He looks quite free to me,” Steve added narrowing his eyes.

 

“He was pardoned,” Thor said in way of explanation. Seeing his friends’ outrage over that, he attempted to explain further. “There were some dark elves, monumental celestial events. Jane was involved. Matter of saving the universe. It’s a bit of a long story. One that we can get into later, but Loki helped. He was pardoned for his valor in times of turmoil.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, despite his confusion. “We don’t care, Thor. He’s still not welcome here.”

 

Loki smiled at them. It was no secret that of the four people in the room with him, three actively hated him. It was no secret at all that he completely deserved their hatred. Their continued insolence was irking his calm but he tried for patience. He was here for a reason, and that reason was far more important than how he felt. His return to Asgard depended on it.

 

“You have something that belongs to me that I’m here to reclaim,” he told them.

 

“Hold up there, reindeer games,” Tony said. “We don’t have anything of yours.”

 

It took Natasha a moment to comprehend what Loki what might be after. “The scepter,” she whispered.

 

“We haven’t found it yet. And even if we do, there’s no way that you’d ever be laying your hands on that again,” Steve insisted, his voice hard and indignant. “Asgard may have forgiven your crimes against Earth but we haven’t forgotten, Loki.”

 

Once more, Loki raised his arms palms up in a sign of peace and surrender. “I understand your anger towards me. I’m well deserving of it. But I am not leaving here without what is mine.”

 

“Enough with your riddles. What do you want? Humor me,” Tony said rolling his eyes.

 

A quiet voice rang out over the room. “I believe he means me.” They turned to find Lillian standing at the doorway, waiting in resignation.

 

Though she spoke to everyone in the room, her eyes were fixated on the dark God of Mischief. In the confusion that ensued, time stood still for her. All she could see was him. All she could think was what his presence here meant. Her eyes took in how his hair was slightly longer now and darker too if black could be any darker. He held himself different, and something about him gave an air of hardness and an aloofness that was more pronounced than before.

 

He smiled at her but it did not reach his glittering emerald eyes. “Are you going to run, darling?” If the endearment sounded like an epithet, it was only heard by her ears. “But I assure you, there is nowhere in this universe that you can hide from me.”

 

Natasha observed this exchange, confusion marring her expression. “Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on?”

 

Thor sighed, knowing it befell him to clarify everything since the two relevant parties were far too occupied glaring at each other across the room. “I am sure you all know of her as Lillian Zane but her true name is Princess Lyanna Avon of Planet Zirkon. She is not of Midguard.” He looked apologetically at her. “It is not my intention to unravel your identity, Lyn but I cannot withhold the truth from my friends anymore.” He let the words sink in, allowing everyone to comprehend the information.

 

“That still doesn’t explain what your brother wants with her,” Nat pointed out, trying her best not to show how unnerved she was by the recent revelations.

 

Loki walked across the room towards Lyanna. Before anyone could think to stop him, his long purposeful stride found him right in front of her. His height had her looking up at him but she didn’t back down or look away.

 

“This is a clever disguise, I must add,” he said taking in her appearance. “The white lab coat, the glasses, your hair all tied up on your head.” With each word he focused on each of her carefully crafted parts of her false identity. His focus was only her, the rest of the occupants seeming to not even exist. “Clever, indeed. But you must have known I’d find you,” he said, laying his hand slowly on the side of her face.

 

With his touch, in glimmering gold light, the façade that was Lillian Zane fell away. The white lab coat turned into a lavender Asgardian dress that cinched elegantly at her waist and accentuated her curves. The messy bun carefully piled up on her head gave way to tresses so blonde and light that it was almost white, reaching towards her slender waist, with intricate gold chains woven through. The glasses disappeared to reveal angry violet eyes, glaring at the man in front of her.

 

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle at her ire, which only worked to fuel her anger more. He turned to the rest of the room. His next words almost made her growl, broke Steve’s heart and shocked both Tony and Natasha.

 

“She is my beloved betrothed,” Loki announced unabashedly.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Lyanna Avon of Planet Zirkon (OFC) had been hiding on Midguard for two peaceful years with the Avengers under the alias, Dr. Lillian Zane. That is until Loki showed up making demands and revealing the truth to everyone she cared about.  
> This chapter leads back to the beginning of Loki and Lyanna’s story - how they were tied to each other in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on, the story would focus on Loki and Lyanna’s history that led up to their not so happy reunion in Chapter 1. You can find my aesthetic for Princess Lyanna at the end of the fic (which is just a bunch of pics off of Pinterest that represent what she is like in my head). Your feedback is welcome :)

_Long long time ago..._

 

The planet of Zirkon was blessed with lands of beauty, crystal blue skies, and endless summer days. Their leader, King Azureth Avon was benevolent, just and merciful. Their harvest of boundless gems from abundant ores, mainly amethysts and sapphires, ensured a stable and prosperous economy.

 

Zirkonians were a peaceful race. Lovers of music, art, and literature, they were graceful and gentle in nature. Yet fate forced them to be anything but.

 

For centuries, they had been plagued with a war against the Frost Giants of Joutenheim. A war that ripped the land asunder. A war that had those beautiful summer days caught between cold and bitter jaws. A war that hardened gentle souls into reluctant warriors they did not know how to be.

 

Zirkonians did not revel in war. They abhorred it. Yet they had no choice but to fight for what was theirs against monsters laying claims to their lands and murdering their children. They were caught up in a war they were destined to lose no matter how hard or valiantly they fought.

 

King Azureth, the wise ruler that he was, could not stand by and let their kind fall into oblivion at the hands of these monsters. Not while he could help it.

 

Which is how he found himself in the throne room of Asgard, in the audience of the mighty Odin, the Allfather.

 

“Let us not mince words, King Azureth. We both know why you are here,” Odin said.

 

“Agreed,” Azureth replied with a gentle nod. “Zirkonians were never meant to be warriors but we have suffered greatly in the hands of the enemy. The enemy that is common to us both. I’m here to ask for an alliance between Asgard and Zirkon, so that we may unite our forces and resources to defeat the Frost Giants of Jotunheim.”

 

Odin took in the other king’s calm demeanor and the thinly veiled desperation underneath. He knew this alliance meant everything for the people of Zirkon – a matter of life and death. “Asgard is not at war with Jotunheim. Not anymore. I’ve treated for peace with the Frost Giants at a great cost to my realm. You are asking me now to denounce that very peace,” he stated his position.

 

“Zirkon will not survive this war. Not without your help,” Azureth said simply, without artifice or any play at politics. He laid everything bare, hoping against all odds. Asgard _was_ his only hope.

 

Odin stepped down from his throne and Azureth stood his ground as the Allfather came to stand before him, face to face as equals. “Your honesty has earned my respect,” he said, laying a hand on Azureth’s shoulder in camaraderie. “As has your love for your people that has led you here. But this alliance will cost you.”

 

Azureth smiled in resignation. For all of Odin’s talk of respect and supposed sympathy, he was shrewd and calculating. He had not become the feared ruler of realms by making uncalculated decisions. He would incur no cost to himself or his kingdom if there was nothing to gain by it. Azureth had been prepared for it.

 

“If we are to pay tribute to your kingdom for the rest of our existence, so be it,” he said. “It is but a small price to pay for the survival of my people.”

 

Odin smiled back. “Zirkonian amethysts and sapphires are valued beyond comprehension. But it is not your gems that I am after.” At Azureth’s look of confusion, Odin elaborated. “We will cement this alliance by marriage. Your wife has just given birth to a daughter with eyes as violet as those amethysts you mine, I hear. My son, Loki, will take her hand in marriage.”

 

Azureth’s shock led him to speak rashly, and his words flowed unfiltered. “She is my _only_ daughter. Just a newborn. Your son, your _second_ son, is almost a full grown man!”

 

Odin purposefully ignored the implied offence that Loki was beneath the Zirkonian princess. He had his own devious reasons for wanting to see this marriage to fruition. He was not to be deterred by meagre slights or objections. “We are immortals. Age will cease to matter in a few years. But in deference to your concerns, they will only be betrothed for now. The wedding will take place only once she is of age.” He took in Azureth’s controlled indignation. “Those are my terms, King Azureth,” Odin said, making sure the other knew he would not budge or change his mind.

 

In the silence that ensued, neither glanced away. Odin knew Azureth had no other avenue but to agree to his terms of alliance. Azureth, as riled by the proposition as he was, knew the same.

 

“I accept you terms,” he said finally, in resignation, binding the two realms in an unbreakable bond.

 

And with those words, Princess Lyanna’s fate was sealed years before she ever knew of it.

 

* * *

 

 

_12 years later._

_At the Royal Palace of Zirkon._

“Alright, lil one,” Queen Arianna murmured softly, as she brushed through her daughter’s long silken hair. “Just as we practiced. From the top.”

 

Princess Lyanna’s voice rang out in the Queen’s solar in the soft melody of an ethereal Zirkonian folk song. The queen beamed down at her only daughter’s head proudly. She truly could sing beautifully. She had the power to transcend those who listened to a completely different place with just the magic of her voice.

 

It was a bittersweet day. One that mothers both dread and dream of at the same time. Tears sprang to her eyes but she did not let them fall. It would not be right for Lyanna to see her mother cry. Not on such an auspicious day as this. The princess was to finally be sent off to the kingdom of her betrothed. Nothing sad would taint that. Not even a mother’s tears of loss.

 

“Mother, do you think the Prince will like me?” Lyanna asked, her innocent eyes shining up at Arianna.

 

She laid a benevolent kiss on her temple. “How can anyone _not_ like you?” she asked.

 

Lyanna nodded solemnly – far too solemnly for a child of her age. “If he doesn’t, I will win him over with my songs. I’ll sing until he has no recourse but to like me,” she said with quiet determination, completely serious in her intentions.

 

Arianna couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped her at her daughter’s antics. “Your father, had he lived, would have been so very proud of you now, little Lyanna.”

 

Lyanna looked so much like Azureth, even more than her brothers. The stubborn chin, sparkling amethyst eyes... she was already showing the promise of becoming a beautiful woman, even if she was still small and slight of build. Yet her beauty went beyond her appearance. It was in her spirit, her generosity and her quick wit. She was beautiful, and Arianna wished Azureth had been here to see their daughter grow up to be such a perfect creation.

 

It had been a tragic loss to all of Zirkon when their king had fallen in the war against the Frost Giants. The war had been won, with the help of Asgardian forces but the losses had been devastating. It devastated Arianna to this very day, for she had not just lost her king and husband, but the love of her life.

 

Deep down, a part of her regretted that Lyanna would not be afforded the luxury of falling in love. Her marriage had been arranged almost since her birth – more of an alliance than a union of love. Yet, she prayed that Lyanna would indeed find love with her Asgardian prince. A sweet soul like her deserved to be cherished.

 

“Come now, little one. We must depart soon. Your prince is waiting.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Loki stood on the balcony, looking over the Kingdom, his hands resting on the railing. He savoured this stolen moment of solitude – the relative peace and quiet it offered. Below, he could see the palace servants scurrying about in haste preparing for the arrival of the Zirkonians. One of his mother’s ladies stood dictating the perfect positioning of a flower pot by a doorway. They would decide on one angle, only to find it not quite right and move it again. He watched them focus on that little thing and change it not once or twice, but thrice.

 

He rolled his eyes and stared heavenward. _Forever caught up in the insignificant and the mundane...is there not more to life than this?_

 

Loki tried to stay away and above all the excitement swirling around the palace. He turned a blind eye to overzealous decorations and a deaf ear to all mentioning of the Zirkonian princess. Yet, they kept dragging him right into the middle of it.

 

“There you are, brother!” Thor’s voice boomed from behind him, the cheer making him wince. With a hand on Loki’s shoulder, he said, smiling, “Come, your betrothed will be here soon.”

 

“Must I?” Loki asked.

 

Seeing his obvious discomfort and disinclination, Thor laughed. Loki glared at him, eyes flashing emerald, but it only made the blonde god laugh harder.

 

“Yes, you must,” Thor said. “Or mother will have your head.”

 

“A better fate than marriage for sure.”

* * *

 

 

Frigga was losing her patience. Of all days for Loki to be late, today was the worst. Within moments, the Queen and Princess of Zirkon would be arriving with a host of their Royal court and Loki was nowhere to be seen.

 

Yet she held her smile in place. It was not queenly to show anything other than elegance and benevolence. Internally, though, she seethed.

 

When Thor stepped to stand by her side, she glanced at him expecting to see Loki tagging along but Thor was alone. “Where _is_ he?” If her voice came out in a hiss, she couldn’t help it. Thankfully, only her older son heard it.

 

He looked around, over the crowd, his height offering him an added advantage. “He was right here. I could have sworn he was right behind me,” he said, his fair complexion marred with a look of confusion. Except Loki was nowhere to be seen.

 

With a self-satisfied smile, Frigga reached up to her other side, letting her hand fly a foot above her only to be met with a soft thwack.

 

“Ouch!” Loki exclaimed, his invisibility charm falling away. He stood tall, rubbing a spot behind his head, and narrowed his eyes at his mother. “You cannot hit me like I’m some wayward child.”

 

“Then maybe you should stop acting like one. Your betrothed with be here any moment now.”

 

Thor laughed loudly, as usual, only to be suddenly choked up. Frigga looked towards him to find a green snake wrapped around his throat, tightening his airway. “Loki!” she hissed angrily.

 

Loki quirked an eyebrow at her, his face a complete mask of innocence. “Yes, mother?” A little smirk lurked on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Can you please not try to kill each other for once? At least for today.”

 

“If you insist.” With a sigh of defeat and a wave of his hand, the snake strangling Thor disappeared. Ignoring the murderous glare thrown his way by his brother, he looked straight ahead towards the entrance. “How much longer must we wait?” he asked impatiently.

 

Frigga’s reply was interrupted by the fanfare announcing the arrival of their guests, and with a warm welcoming smile on her face, she stepped forward to greet the Zirkonian arrivals.

 

Thor sidled up closer to Loki. “Impatient to see your beloved betrothed, are we, brother?” He grinned, the altercation moments before completely forgotten.

 

Loki glared back in response. “Well, I would like to see what my father bartered me for.” _Against my will,_ he added internally.

 

The two queens embraced each other like long lost friends. “Welcome to Asgard, Queen Arianna,” Frigga said.

 

“Thank you, your Grace,” Queen Arianna replied just as warmly. “Allow me to present to you, my daughter, Princess Lyanna.”

 

From behind the queen, the princess stepped forward. Her face carefully blank and composed, she looked up at the Asgardian queen before her. She offered a graceful curtsey that made Frigga beam down at her.

 

While her mother and the Queen of Asgard spoke softly inquiring about the journey and such, Lyanna looked around her. There was quite a crowd gathered for her arrival, which made her slightly self-conscious.

 

Then her eyes rested upon two men, standing taller above everyone else. One light haired and bright as if he was the sun, the other dark haired and gloomy as a brewing storm. The golden haired one smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling. She wondered if he was her betrothed. She wouldn’t have minded. He seemed to be quite nice. But she saw him nudge the gloomy one next to him excitedly.

 

Lyanna turned to the other, offering a polite smile to him as well and was only rewarded with glaring green eyes. The vehemence in his expression startled her and made her step closer to her mother.

 

“That is my betrothed?” she heard him whisper furiously at the golden haired god. “She is nothing more than just a _child_!” His displeasure was clearly evident in his voice and Lyanna heard it loud and clear.

 

Her heart was crushed. They had not yet been even properly introduced but he already hated her. She didn’t understand what she could have possibly done wrong to incur his anger towards her. Her eyes filled with tears and she hated herself for it. She blinked furiously to hold them at bay and stared straight ahead, avoiding meeting eyes with anyone anymore.

* * *

 

 

The feast held in honor of the Zirkonian princess was like any other Asgardian feast – merry, loud, and rambunctious. The Asgardian royal family, along with their guests, were seated on the dais looking over the rest of the party merrily enjoying the freely flowing wine and feasting on the variety of meats on offer.

 

Lyanna was seated between her betrothed and her mother. Conversation moved effortlessly around her, yet she received only silence from Prince Loki. She tried not to feel upset about it. He was not conversing with anyone else either. Thor sat on Loki’s other side, and he was easily ignored as well. So she thought not to take his silence personally.

 

She simply sat there and stabbed at her food. If she imagined it to be her betrothed’s face, she dared not say as that would be improper.

 

Feeling eyes on her, she glanced up to find Loki watching her. She raised her gaze to meet his. Green met violet. Deep down, she knew he expected her to look away, flinching from his hard stare. This was exactly why she didn’t. The thin line of his mouth was transformed by what was almost like a smirk. What reason he had to be smirking was oblivious to Lyanna.

 

Their staring match was fortunately interrupted by Odin. “Princess Lyanna,” he called out to her, his voice booming over the noise of the crowd and music, both of which came to a halt at the sound of their King’s words. “I hear you are quite gifted with music.”

 

“I am, your highness,” Lyanna replied softly.

 

“You _must_ sing for us,” Queen Frigga implored, beaming.

 

Lyanna looked over the hall, which had to be filled with at least five hundred Asgardians. All of them were now staring at her, waiting with expectant faces. She felt the self-consciousness creeping in. She looked to her mother to find her smiling encouragingly down at her as if to say, _You can do this, Lyn_. She purposely avoided looking at her betrothed. His look of disgust and boredom probably would not help with her confidence. Confidence that she direly needed right now.

 

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she reminded herself that it was no different than singing with her mother. There were five hundred more people listening in now, but if she closed her eyes, she could pretend they weren’t even there. So that was what she did. She closed her eyes, and let the music take over.

 

When she sang, the hall stayed completely silent, entranced by the melody. They stared in awe, even the king himself, for none could believe such powerful notes could come out of one so small. Yet they did. And those notes held everyone transfixed where they sat.

 

But Lyanna remained unaware of all of it. Her eyes remained closed to the awe she had inspired. When the chair next to her scraped over the floor, she finally opened them to see her betrothed walking away while she was in mid song. It was the worst kind of insult to walk away from a performance. It did not go unnoticed by her. He was making a clear statement – he was _not_ impressed with her. And yet, she dutifully finished the song.

 

Amidst praise and applause, she gracefully smiled at her audience. So no one could see the bleak disappointment in her eyes.

 

She was used to being loved and adored by everyone. Yet here she was betrothed to a prince who seemed to be utterly determined to hate her and she had no idea how to change his mind. This was completely new territory for Lyanna.

 

Soon, the feast came to an end and her mother took leave from the King and Queen of Asgard to return home as planned. Lyanna accompanied her mother to the Bifrost to bid farewell. Her betrothed should have been with her as per tradition, but Prince Loki was nowhere to be found. Thor excused himself to go find him but Lyanna paid no attention to that. She was far too focused on figuring out how to convince her mother to take her back to Zirkon.

 

She was done with this betrothal.

* * *

 

No one knew where to find Prince Loki. He had his ways to conceal himself in unexpected places of hiding, away from prying eyes.

 

Unfortunately, due to years and years of tormenting of each other, Thor was the one exception. He knew just where to find his little brother when he was in a vile mood.

 

Loki was in the abandoned courtyard that he uses for his own personal training, undisturbed by others. There were targets laid out in a neat row. Currently, Loki was abusing one such target with his throwing knives.

 

Thor remained a careful distance away and cleared his voice. “And whose face are you imagining now?”

 

“Could be yours, could be father’s, could be anyone’s,” Loki muttered without missing a single throw. Unsurprisingly, each knife landed right where it was intended. He had excellent marksmanship.

 

“You leaving in the middle of her song probably hurt her feelings.”

 

“If you are so very concerned about her feelings, why don’t you marry her?”

 

“Listen to me, Loki,” Thor implored, making Loki finally stop throwing knives and focus on him. “She didn’t ask for any of it either. You were at least a grown man capable of understanding what it all meant. She was just a newborn babe when this betrothal was made. She had no choice in the matter, just like you, brother. Our fathers doomed you both to this fate. You can either fight it in vain or you can actually make an effort to get to know your little bride. She maybe a child now, but one day soon, she will be your wife. It’s better to have a willing one than one that is hell bent on making your life miserable.”

 

After those impassioned words, Thor left Loki to his own devices. After all, no one could _make_ Loki accept anything. Thor could tell him the rights and wrongs of it all till he was blue in the face but in the end, it was up to Loki to truly accept it or not.

 

Loki knew that his brother was right. He could have handled his feelings about this arranged marriage better. In truth, it was his father he was truly angry with, not his bride to be. Like Thor said, she had no say in the matter either.

 

With a sigh of resignation, he made his way down to the Bifrost to make amends as best as he could.

 

He caught the mother and daughter alone in a moment of privacy. The princess was hugging her mother and sobbing into her dress.

 

“Please take me with you, mother,” she pleaded desperately. “I cannot stay here. He _hates_ me! I cannot marry someone who hates me!”

 

Queen Arianna’s eyes met Loki’s over her daughter’s head. If there was a slight accusation veiled there, Loki felt he was well deserving of it. “He doesn’t hate you, Lyn,” Arianna said, trying to soothe her weeping child.

 

“He does!” Lyanna insisted. “He’s ugly! He’s mean! And he hates me! I want to go home, mother, please. I hate him!! Don’t leave me here with him.”

 

Loki knew that it was her hurt that propelled those words to be said but it still affected him. It’s true he was nobody’s Prince Charming. He was no golden god with sunkissed skin and golden hair. He was no Thor. Even his betrothed, who had been tied to him all her life found him wanting. He should have been used to that by now. After all, he was always found wanting.

 

“Lyanna, my love,” the queen said, kneeling down to be eye level with the little princess. “Loki will be your husband and you will grow to love him.” Lyanna shook her head in disagreement but the queen went on. “Asgard is your home now, Lyn. Do me proud. Be the princess I raised you to be. You must do your duty, little one.”

 

It was as if those words had a magical effect on the princess. The tears stopped flowing. She wiped the wetness away from her face and stood up straighter. “Yes, mother,” she agreed, in a resigned tone. “I understand what is expected of me. I will do my duty.”

 

With a sad smile, Arianna laid a kiss on her daughter’s head and hugged her tight. Her eyes once again met with Loki’s, seeming to plead with him for something. Understanding, he gave an imperceptible nod.

 

When the farewells were said and the Zirkonians had departed through the Bifrost, Loki cleared his throat to get Lyanna’s attention. She turned around to finally see him standing there. “May I escort you back to the palace, Princess?”

 

“I can find my own way. Thank you, Prince Loki,” she said, politely but definitely declining his courteous offer. It was a dismissal, and the realization made Loki begrudgingly admire her.

 

With her back ramrod straight, and her head held high, she stepped past him.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay for your entire performance,” he apologized, truly meaning it. “You have a beautiful singing voice,” he added.

 

She turned around to face him. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” she said with a gracious nod of acceptance. “But I’m afraid that was the last time you get to hear me sing.”

 

“Excuse me?” Loki asked, confused by what she meant.

 

With her nose held high, even though he was twice as tall as her, it felt like he was looking down at him. “You will never hear me sing again,” she clarified for him imperially. “You’re not _worthy_ of my music.”

 

With those parting words, she walked away from him without a single backward glance, leaving Loki shocked into silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga is displeased with Loki and not reluctant to let him know. Lyanna finds that Asgard can be unfriendly to princesses from Zirkon.

The summons had come while he was reading in the library. He would have usually been annoyed by the interruption but he wasn’t. Not this time. This time he had been expecting it. This time, he thought in reluctant acceptance, he also deserved what was coming his way.

 

Paused in front of the door leading into the solar, he inhaled a fortifying breath. Then he entered. The room was airy and sunny, filled with warmth that had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the vibe of those that occupied it.

 

“Hello, mother,” he greeted, smiling, displaying a casualness he did not feel, trying to lighten the mood. It obviously did not work.

 

At his arrival, with a nod from Queen Frigga, the ladies in waiting made their polite exits. Loki was alone in the room with her. A clear indication that this was not going to be something he wanted to hear.

 

“I am very displeased with you.” She looked it. The usual loving smile, and easy camaraderie between them was absent. And he felt it deeply. She had every right to be displeased with him and he knew it. He simply looked at his feet unable to meet her stern gaze. “You were disrespectful to our guests. Specifically to your betrothed, who is just a child, mind you. With your insensitivity, you made her very first day at her new home an unpleasant one. I expected better of you, Loki.”

 

“I plead guilty to all those charges, mother,” he accepted. His eyes earnest, he tried to make her understand. “I never wanted this. You _know_ that. But father, without even considering my opinion on my own life, betrothed me to someone – a Zirkonian! I spent twelve years hoping he would finally change his mind. That he wouldn’t make me go through with it. That he would finally see reason. And then all of a sudden, she was here. It was real. I admit I did not react well to any of that.”

 

She took in her son’s face, and the regret evident in his expression. “No you didn’t,” she agreed. “But she is no different from you, Loki. It is not like she had any choice in the matter either. You are both bound by duty to your respective realms. The least you could do is make it easier for each other.”

 

“I’ve come to those realizations all on my own,” Loki said. At her raised questioning brow, he added, “Fine. Thor helped.” It hurt him personally to admit that but Thor’s insight _had_ sped up his process of understanding.

 

She laughed, the tension between them dissipating. “So you will make amends to set things right with her?”

 

“She is not awfully fond of me,” he said, thinking of the quiet disdain with which Princess Lyanna had dismissed him the day before. Then he sighed. “I suppose that is my own fault. Fine, mother. I will be civil to the Zirkonian princess.”

 

“Civil? Oh no, Loki,” his mother said staring him down. “You will be more than that.”

 

Once more, he sighed, a bit melodramatically this time. There went his plan to avoid his betrothed until it could be avoided no longer. “Fine, I’ll try to make amends. Since you insist.” The pleased smile that spread over Queen Frigga’s face was worth his impending hardship. “I’m five hundred years old, give or take a few, and yet you still treat me like I am your wayward child,” he observed, not quite happy about the fact.

 

“But you _are_ my wayward child,” she said pointedly. Then she laughed at his obvious disgruntlement with that idea. “I am your mother, Loki. Five hundred years or thousand, you will always be my baby.” He scrunched up his face at her, making her laugh some more. “Now run along. It won’t be easy to redeem yourself in her eyes. You better get started.”

 

He rolled his eyes at him, kissed her offered cheek, and took his leave. Already the wheels in his mind were turning, thinking of ways to find himself back in the good graces of the princess. His mother had been right. It would not be easy. Princess Lyanna had spunk. He admired her for that, but at the same time, it did not bode well for his chances.

 

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t see them until he almost interrupted them. Prudently he did not.

 

The scene was easy to read. Lyanna was surrounded by Vinayana and some of her friends. Their words were not too kind and though the little princess held up her head with an impassive face, he could see they were getting to her. The strain was clearly evident on her face warning of the threat of tears. Vinayana was not happy about Lyanna’s presence in Asgard and she had no qualms about making it known. Yet he could not interrupt. Not without making things worse.

 

Lyanna had been strolling through the castle that morning, trying to get used to her surroundings. After all it was going to be her home for what would possibly be thousands of years. There was no way around that. She might as well accept it and make the best of it. Fortunately, Prince Loki had not been around. Unfortunately, she had run into some other residents of the palace.

 

She had introduced herself as Lady Vinayana. Lyanna assumed she was a daughter of one of the lords or ladies at court. The friends of the posse were negligible. It was Vinayana that held center stage. Everyone else was treated as simply an accessory to whatever Vinayana seemed to desire. The whole dynamic of it reminded Lyanna of a Queen Bee with her mindless hive of bees.

 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the little Zirkonian princess,” the greeting had come.

 

Lyanna couldn’t ignore the impudent tone but she responded with politeness nonetheless. “Good morning.”

 

“Loki’s betrothed. I didn’t know he was into waif-like children,” she sneered.

 

“ _Prince_ Loki, you mean,” Lyanna automatically corrected, which snared her a glare from the tall willowy redhead.

 

In hindsight, that had been the wrong move on Lyanna’s part. The insults had come in many forms after that. Her short stature was mocked. So was her unruly wayward blonde hair forever escaping her braid. Well she could not help it, could she? She was twelve years old and she was as tall as a twelve year old could be. At least by Zirkonian standards. It wasn’t her fault that Asgardians were basically giants. Her hair couldn’t be helped either. The braid usually starts out neat enough but Lyanna was always in too much of a hurry wherever she was going to care when strands escaped the ties as she moved. Apparently she had lips fit for a jester, with them being too big to fit in her face. She was too blonde, too small, too plain and overall, too insignificant.

 

She heard it all. For the moment, she pretended that it did not reach her but she heard it _all._ Still she concentrated on blinking back the sting in her eyes. A princess did _not_ cry in front of anyone. That would be improper and disgraceful. And she could not be either of those things. Not for any reason.

 

She tried to excuse herself away, to escape from the cruelty she could not yet comprehend. Vinayana was not agreeable to that either.

 

“Awww,” she cooed mockingly. “Does the little princess want to run away? Well not yet. I’m not done with you.”

 

“What do you want from me?” Lyanna asked warily.

 

“Nothing. Just the pleasure of your company for now,” Vinayana smiled, if the baring of teeth in such distaste could be even considered a smile. “He will never love you, you know,” she told her, as if revealing some big secret. Prince Loki’s lack of love for her and their betrothal was no secret however. Everyone who had eyes to see and ears to hear knew of how much he loathed the very idea of their union. There was no love lost there. “You and your childlike innocence won’t last a day with him. He’ll turn into a wolf and probably eat you alive. Then he’d be free to do as he liked.”

 

“A wolf?”

 

“Hadn’t you heard? He can turn into a wolf at will, among other things. And he eats little weak children like you for fun.”

 

Lyanna stared at the redhead in disbelief. This was a joke, wasn’t it?

 

“Did I scare you? Poor thing. Terrified of her own shadow, isn’t she?” Vinayana laughed at Lyanna’s shocked face, and the posse of ladies joined in.

 

The laughter halted abruptly as a shadow fell over them. A soldier in gold armour stood tall, waiting till he was noticed. “Queen Frigga requires your presence in her solar, Princess Lyanna,” he announced to the group at large. Lyanna could not follow him fast enough.

 

As the soldier led her through the maze of corridors, she thanked the Gods, both Zirkonian and Asgardian, for the timely reprieve. She mindlessly followed him, trusting him to lead the way and let her thoughts wander elsewhere.

 

Never before had she been exposed to such senseless unprovoked cruelty. Lady Vinayana had only just met her and she seemed to utterly loathe her. If loathing was the only emotion she was going to inspire here, she’d have to let go of all thoughts of Asgard ever being home. The servants tasked with catering to her had been nice enough. In fact, they had clucked around her trying to make her feel welcome until she had begged them to let her go and explore.

 

She had not thought of herself as awfully tiny before either. But Asgard, full of their overly tall and burly citizens had brought that fact to the spotlight. Was that such a terrible thing then, to be small? Perhaps it was. Asgard takes pride in the strength of her inhabitants and size was apparently the prime indication. In that regard, she still had some growing to do. Well, she didn’t hold much hope for that. Zirkonians were usually slight of build – far better suited for artful persuasions than ways of war.

 

If Vinayana was right about that maybe she was right about the other things too. Were her lips truly too big? Was she so plain that she was practically invisible and blended in with her surroundings?

 

“You must not dwell on spiteful words too much, Princess. If you let her get to you, she wins,” the soldier said breaking her out of her own destructive thoughts.

 

She looked up to see him peering down at her with a kind smile, his green eyes crinkling at the corners. Green that was curiously familiar on a face she had never seen before. Strange.

 

“Yes, you’re right. Thank you,” she replied graciously, offering a tentative smile. “How much did you hear?”

 

“Enough to know she is wrong about all of it.”

 

“Thank you. I needed to hear that. Everyone seems to hate me here. I can’t quite understand why.”

 

“Not everyone,” the soldier responded pointedly, and she smiled back at him.

 

Perhaps not all of Asgard was bad. Perhaps there _was_ kindness to be found. That gave her some hope at least.

 

They came to stop at a set of large wooden doors almost as high as the ceiling. She stepped in behind him to find herself in a huge library. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with books, and she looked up in awe as the doors shut behind them with a thud.

 

She walked past him, breathing in the aroma of crisp parchment and print. “It’s beautiful,” she exhaled. She received no response from the soldier but she was too taken by the splendor of the library to take notice. There were probably thousands and thousands of books just waiting to be read! This library was even bigger than the one at her home. And that said something, considering Zirkonians were very fond of their literary indulgences.

 

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a golden glimmer. A strange occurrence in an otherwise dimly lit room. She whirled around to see what it was. Right before her incredulous eyes, the golden armour gave away to be replaced by an awfully tall man with slick long black hair, wearing a dark green leather tunic. The green eyes still twinkled at her and finally she knew why they were so familiar.

 

The one person in all of Asgard that she had hoped to avoid now stood before her, practically smirking at her impudently.

 

 “You!”

 

He couldn’t miss the accusation in her one simply uttered word. “Me,” Loki replied solemnly, but a small smile lurked on the corner of his mouth. His betrothed had eyes of pure violet fire. If he had been a lesser being, he probably would have been taken back by that much anger being directed at him. For someone half his size, she held her own. “I’m here to negotiate a truce.”

 

All he received in response was silence and a stony glare. His mother had been right. This was _not_ going to be easy. Not at all.

 

But he felt something stir in him in anticipation. Whether he liked it or not, she was his. His to protect. His to cherish, if he even knew how to do that. His till the end of time. His.

 

He would win her over even if it was the last thing he ever did. It was a good thing he loved a good challenge. This slip of a girl just might be his most daunting one yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Lyanna negotiate a truce - or they attempt to.

“Where’s the Queen?” she asked him, haughtily.

 

“In her solar, probably.”

 

“You tricked me!” she accused in disbelief, as if she could not understand how he could dare to lie to her. He would never admit it but he found her shock quite endearing. He was used to lies. He had been surrounded with deception his entire life. He’s used it himself to compensate for things he lacked in a kingdom he just could not find a way to fit into. In a way, they both had that in common. Even though he was Asgardian, he had more in common with the little princess than he realized. They were both strangers in a world that should be “home,” all because they were different from everything and everyone else they knew.

 

He shrugged. “Hadn’t you heard? That’s kind of my thing.” At her lack of comprehension, he realized that she probably actually _hadn’t_ heard. “I am Loki, the God of Mischief. The ultimate trickster?” All he received in response was a blank look of confusion. “It doesn’t matter. Not important. Anyway...I just wanted to talk to you.”

 

Her eyes narrowed, suspiciously, her wariness about him plain for him to see. He knew she probably thought she was very careful with her outward display of emotions but he could read her far too easily. He could see everything she felt reflected in her face. One had to be quick and observant though. It never lasted beyond a second. Or the veil of indifference would fall and you could miss it. But Loki’s eyes missed nothing. Even when he pretended not to notice, he saw everything.

 

“What’s there to talk about?”

 

“Us, for once.”

 

“Us?” she scoffed. “Yes, I am _very_ aware of what you think of me, Prince Loki.” Then she looked away briefly. He saw the hesitancy in her slight movement.

 

“I am not your enemy, Lyanna. I never want to be,” he told her honestly – far too honestly than he’d ever been with anyone in a long time. And he meant it too. It wasn’t her fault why they were where they were. It took him time to accept it but deep down, he always had known that. “Let’s call a truce. What do you say?” he asked, holding out his hand in a show of camaraderie.

 

Instinctively, she took a step back. She stared at his hand as if it would turn into a snake any moment.

 

He wanted to get offended, but the look of plain disbelief mixed with wariness on her face was far too comical. The smirk on the corner of his mouth was involuntary, and probably did not help matters in gaining her confidence. “Don’t you trust me?”

 

She raised a brow at him. “You are Loki, the God of Mischief. The ultimate trickster. You said so yourself. Would you trust you if you were me?”

 

The smirk became a grin that he could not help hold back. She did have spirit indeed. Stuck alone in a land unknown, at the mercy of strangers and yet she wouldn’t back down. He had to admire it.

 

“Fair enough,” he agreed. “I have an idea.” He walked past her, a little further into the library. “Why don’t you and I get to know each other a little bit. Trust has to be earned after all. So all I am truly asking is for the opportunity to earn it.” He turned back to look at her to see how she took to his suggestion.

 

She seemed to be waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Why?” she asked plainly.

 

“We are going to be married. Clearly there’s no way around that. We are both helpless and resigned to our fates,” he said laying out the facts. “I will be honest – a rarity, so don’t get used to it, Princess... I can’t promise you true love. I don’t believe in it. I’ve seen far too much in this universe to ever believe in such nonsensical things. But we could be friends.”

 

After a moment of staring into his eyes, she agreed with a nod. “Yes, we could.”

 

She wasn’t making this easy for him. Not at all. “Would you like to be friends, Lyanna?” he spelled it out for her. His memories briefly flashed to when he was just a child – him trying, desperately, to make friends with Thor’s friends, and failing miserably. They never saw him as anything but a little kid. He wanted her to say yes but deep down he was too used to and too prepared for rejection. The brief hesitancy in her response prickled his pride but he held himself in check. She hadn’t said no. Not yet.

 

“I suppose being friends would be something I’d like,” she finally conceded. “How do you suppose we start?”

 

“Do you like books? Is reading something you enjoyed back home?” he asked.

 

It was a complete shift in subject that Lyanna forgot to be wary of him for a moment. A genuine smile overtook her face and she said, “Yes, I do. I love books... _very_ much so.”

 

“So let’s start there.”

 

And that was how she found herself, sitting on a very comfortable chaise by the large bay window, reading under the sunlight that gently streamed in with Loki deep in his own reading on the opposite side of the very same chaise.

 

He even recommended the book for her to read – a collection of mythological tales about Asgard. It was riveting and she had to commend him for his taste in books. And yet, as enthralling as her reading material was, she couldn’t resist sneaking glances at him.

 

He was in profile to her. His nose was very sharp, his lips naturally thin and pursed in thought. His eyes slid over the page so fast that she wondered if he was truly reading at all. His hair slicked black, in contrast with his pale complexion, he was quite appealing. Not traditionally handsome in the way that his brother was but there was something about him that drew you in. He was a stranger, and yet she was staring at the man who would be the rest of her life. It felt surreal.

 

He was smiling, perhaps at something he read. His smile could be disarming. No wonder he was the God of Mischief. Anyone would be too taken in by his charm to not believe a word that left that mouth. Lyanna did not even particularly like him and still she found it difficult to resist his smile.

 

“You are staring,” he pointed out, his eyes never leaving the book in front of him.

 

“Can you turn into a wolf?” she asked before she could stop herself. She hadn’t meant to ask it right out. Who in the world does that? You can’t just ask someone things like that. But it had escaped her lips all on their own. She expected him to laugh in her face for her childish fancies. After all the idea alone was ridiculous. But he didn’t.

 

He calmly marked his place in his book and turned to face her. He simply stared at her solemnly and said very distinctly, “Yes.”

 

The look on her face made him want to laugh but he held it in, keeping his face impassive and seemingly serious. If her eyes got any bigger, they might take over her entire little face, he thought with secret amusement.

 

“And do you...do you eat children for the fun of it?”

 

“No,” he said. Then at her sigh of relief, he added, “Only for breakfast. If I am _really_ hungry. Never for the fun of it though.”

 

She stared at him in horror, refusing to believe her own ears. Then she saw the mirth on his lips that he was trying to keep at bay. “You are jesting with me!” she accused indignantly.

 

“I am,” he confessed, finally letting the laughter take over. “I don’t eat children.”

 

His laughter wasn’t tainted with cruel mockery. He just laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners, head thrown back, and inviting her to find the humour in it too. She couldn’t help it. A little giggle escaped and she slapped a hand over her face to stop herself.

 

In hindsight, perhaps she should have thanked Vinayana for trying to scare her. In the end, that was what broke the barriers between her and Loki. They were not magically best of friends all of a sudden, but as they laughed together, she could see it as a possibility.

 

Maybe one day...

 

 

 


End file.
